


I Didn't See That Coming

by WandaLannister



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaLannister/pseuds/WandaLannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You catch Pietro doing...something. And well, you didn't see that coming! </p><p>(Remember guys, your kudos and comments are my ultimate encouragement!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was trying so hard to fall asleep. But my brain simply refused to shut off its endless stream of thoughts! Looking at the clock, I was shocked that it was almost 2 am. Giving up on sleep, I sat up and pulled on my sweatshirt and shorts. I was on my way to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water when I heard a muffled sound. It sounded like a groan. A man's groan, to be precise.   
Now, I'm not a nosy person, but my brain went into overdrive. Only Wanda and Pietro lived on this floor of the Avengers Tower. And it didn't take a genius to figure out who the man was between Wanda and Pietro. Just then, I heard that sound again, only louder. And it was definitely coming from Pietro's bedroom. My heart started pounding wildly. Because this groan wasn't exactly that of pain. It sounded more like....pleasure?   
The door to Pietro's bedroom was slightly open and I know I should have left. IMMEDIATELY. But because I'm a curious cat, I decided a slight peek wouldn't hurt. It couldn't hurt, right? I peeked into Pietro's room and felt my breath hitch. I didn't see this coming...

There he was. Pietro Maximoff. Lying on his bed. Completely naked. He was covered in a sheen of sweat. His silver hair messy. His face was contorted in ecstasy while his hand... Oh, god. His hand was wrapped around his erect member, stroking it furiously. I felt heat rise up and not only in my cheeks, I felt it flare up between my legs too. Pietro Maximoff touching himself was the most arousing thing I'd ever seen.   
Suddenly, I returned to my senses. I had to leave. Before anyone saw me. Before Pietro saw me. I turned to leave and my knee hit the door. Shit. Shit. SHIT!   
"Enjoying the show, yes?" I heard his husky voice in my ear. How did he get here so fas- Right. He's Quicksilver. 

I turned around and saw him standing so close to me. Still naked.   
"Um..." came my brilliant reply. My eyes running all over this body. He was perfect. All tall and lean and muscled in the right places. I realized that he'd caught me staring and I raised my eyes to his face. And the jerk was grinning. Asshole. "Like what you see, Y/N?" he asked and I swear, it sounded a million times sexier in his accent.   
"I...I c-couldn't sleep..." I stammered out. "Well. Neither could I. Obviously." he said, taking a step closer to me. "I could help you sleep, you know?" he said, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. I was lost in his eyes. They were so clear and blue. Like the sky. And his lips were so full and they looked so soft. I wondered what they'll feel like against mine.   
Clearing my throat I turned around saying "I should go to my room..." And that when I felt his hand around my wrist.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2!

He whirled me around and his lips came crashing down on mine. His fingers grabbed my hair at the nape of my neck and tilted my head to the side, deepening the kiss. His other arm wound around my waist and pulled me flush against him with surprising strength. My arms wrapped around his neck and my lips parted in a moan. He coaxed my lips open and his tongue glided into my mouth. His tongue met mine and we both moaned together. My hands were now in his hair, pulling him closer, holding on for dear life. When we broke apart for air, Pietro wasn't grinning anymore. He was looking down at me with an intensity I had never seen before. All the playfulness was gone. This was mad lust in his eyes. I felt a whoosh of air and suddenly, I felt my back hit the mattress of his bed.   
Pietro crawled his way up my body and kissed me again. "Do you want this, Y/N?" he asked me, when he pulled back from my lips. I looked into his eyes for a moment and then I sat up on my knees in front of him. Reaching for the hem of my sweatshirt, I pulled it over my head and threw it away in a corner of the room. I felt my nipples harden. And that wasn't just because of the air in the room. Pietro looked at me, running his eyes down my exposed shoulders, my bare breasts and to the hem of my shorts. Then he met my eyes, while his hand reached out to the back of my head. In one deft movement, he freed my hair from its loose bun, sending my hair tumbling down in a waterfall to my waist. "Beautiful..." he breathed and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him desperately. When I surfaced for air, Pietro's lips kissed a fiery path down my neck until he reached my breasts. He pulled my nipple into his mouth and I sighed. Laying me down on my back, he devoured my breasts, while I gasped and writhed under him. He kissed his way down my stomach and reached the hem of my shorts. I held my breath as he pulled them down my legs slowly. It was so uncharacteristic of him. Finally, he pulled them off completely and opened my thighs. He hooked my legs up and over his shoulders, while he kissed and sucked at the soft skin of my inner thighs. "Pietro...please..." I moaned, running my fingers through his hair, trying to get him to put his mouth where I needed it. He kissed the top of my mound, before taking a slow, lazy lick along the center of my folds. "You taste so good, Y/N..." he groaned, opening my legs further apart. And then, without warning, he brought his mouth down. Exactly where I needed him. It was as if I had suddenly come back to life. His tongue was relentlessly lashing against my nub, so fast that it felt like it was vibrating. I moaned and threw my head back against the pillows, grinding my hips against his mouth. It felt so amazing, the delicious friction that his mouth was creating. His hands came down, underneath my bottom and he raised me up, to his mouth, burying his face between my legs. He drew out one orgasm after another from my body, so fast that I couldn't figure out when the first peak ended and the next one began. When he finally stopped, I was sweaty and trembling. I was unable to lift my hand to touch him, I was trembling so much. I closed my eyes and collapsed onto the sheets, as I felt Pietro slowly kiss his way up my body. When he reached my neck, he whispered "I'm not done with you yet, Y/N".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3!   
> Let me know if you want this to continue.   
> I'll see what I can do!

Before I had time to register what he'd said, I felt Pietro's body disappear. Only for a moment. When he returned, he had a small packet in his hand. Right. Condom. I could only stare at him while he put it on. And let me tell you one thing. He looked magnificent. All thick and long and...I was staring again.   
I looked up at his face and he had that cocky (pun intended) grin back. "What?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the fact that he'd caught me staring at him again.   
"Oh, nothing" he said, his grin growing wider, into a full blown smile. He had no idea about the effect his smile had on me. He raised his eyebrows, looking at me. Asking for permission. I nodded and he opened my legs apart. Taking himself in his hand, he guided himself slowly into me. I stiffened when I felt the head slip inside me. His hands came to grip my hips and he breathed out in a strained voice "Relax, Y/N". 

And then in one long, fluid motion of his hips, he penetrated me fully. I gasped and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him. God, I was so full. He buried his face into my neck and I could tell that he wanted to start pounding into me senselessly. But he was waiting for me to adjust to his size. " Just...give me a minute, P-Pietro..." I moaned. I waited for a few moments and then I nodded at him. He pulled himself out slowly, almost completely, before sliding back in entirely. "Oh, yes..." I moaned, throwing my head back. My legs wrapped around his hips as we started to experiment with rhythms. Slow and deep. Then fast and shallow. Then again slow. "You feel so good, Y/N" he whispered into my neck and I moaned in response. He would keep alternating between different rhythms and bring me to the very brink of my peak, before slowing down. He kept doing this again and again, much to my frustration.   
"Pietro!!!" I shrieked in anger as he slowed down yet again. The jackass had the nerve to laugh, before looking at me with a straight face. "I want to try something, Y/N" he said.   
In a swift motion, he changed the position of my body so that my head was hanging back, off the edge of the bed, sending my hair tumbling down to the floor. The rest of my body was still on the bed, in Pietro's arms.   
"Pietro, wha-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Pietro took my legs around his hips and started thrusting into me. Faster and deeper than he'd ever gone before. His powerful thrusts, coupled with the blood rushing into my head due to my position made me feel dizzy. I cried out, feeling my orgasm approaching, faster and more intense than ever. And when it hit me, I couldn't even scream. I just held on to him, while he rode out my peak. A few seconds later, he buried his face into my breasts and groaned and I felt him come as well. He kept thrusting, slowing down, as he tried to prolong the pleasure for the both of us.   
When he stopped, he turned us over, lying on his back. I collapsed onto his chest and we lay there for a while, gasping. I felt him slip out of me and he threw the used condom away. I placed lazy kisses across his chest, my mind clouded with pleasure. His fingers stroked my hair, while his other hand caressed my thigh, which was hooked around his waist. A little while later, I lifted my head up and kissed him. I pulled away and whispered "Pietro, I think I should go..."   
He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Stay..." he whispered, his arms tightening around me possessively.   
I sank back, burying my face into his chest and closing my eyes as I finally felt sleep begin to take over.   
We'd have a lot to talk about tomorrow. But for now, it was absolutely perfect...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four, guys!   
> If you enjoyed this and want me to keep writing more of it, leave your comments down below!

The first thing that I registered was light. Bright, morning sunlight streaming through the windows, piercing through my closed eyelids. Groaning, I turned onto my side and buried my face into his neck. My arms tightened around him and I inhaled the scent of his skin. It was musky, spicy and so distinctively Pietro. His arm pulled me closer, pressing me against him before I felt his hand drifting away. Along my waist. Up my back. Into my hair. Then again down my back, before reaching my thigh that was draped over his hip.

Instinctively, I felt my hips begin to grind into his. It felt so amazing, his skin rubbing against my flesh that was still raw and sensitive from last night. I moaned into his neck, pressing my breasts into his chest. He groaned and the sound of his voice brought an idea into my head.   
I turned us over, so that I was on top. He was on his back, beneath me. Straddling his hips, I tossed my hair over one shoulder and leaned down to kiss him. I kissed him slowly, running my hands through his hair, all over his body. My tongue played lazily with his and I bit his lower lip every now and then. Simultaneously, my hand began to creep down his body. Until it reached between his legs. 

Grasping his shaft, I wrapped my fingers around it and began to stroke him gently. From base to tip. Pietro groaned into my mouth and I took his lower lip between my teeth, lashing it with my tongue. Continuing the stroking motion of my hand, I started to kiss my way down his body. "Y/N, what are you...?"   
"Shhh..." I whispered into his neck, silencing him. I left warm, open mouthed kisses down his neck, all over his chest, down his abs, until I reached my destination. Without warning, I engulfed him into my mouth. At first, I only focused on the tip, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. And then I began to ease him into my mouth. His hand found its way into my hair and guided me. I took him in almost halfway through and used my hand to stroke the rest of him. My mouth bobbed up and down, sucking and licking, working in unison with my hand, making Pietro Maximoff a writhing mess. I looked up at him. 

His reactions were beautiful.   
His hair was a mess, skin covered with a sheen of sweat. His head was thrown back, his face had an expression of pure ecstasy. His back was arched. His lips were swollen from my kisses. He was moaning my name again and again.   
"Y/N, please..." he moaned in a strained voice and his grip on my hair tightened. I knew what he needed. I doubled my efforts, my mouth sucking harder, while my hand worked vigorously. Using my free hand, I reached down and stroked his balls. That was it. 

He let out a strangled cry and came into my waiting mouth. His warm, delicious spurts filled my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could. He was sweet and tangy at the same time. I would never get over his taste.   
When he finally finished, I released him from my mouth and placed a soft kiss to his tip. I wiped my lips and slowly kissed up his body. He was gasping and his eyes were wide and blue. And he had a shit eating grin on his face. "Where'd you learn that?" he asked. I looked at him with a mock serious face and said in my best imitation of his accent "You didn't see that coming?" before collapsing into a fit of giggles.


End file.
